REVISED: Island of the Fox
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: This is the revamped, revised Island of the Fox story featuring Ahri. It WILL be completed this time! Ahri wants to win a trip to a certain hot springs. But in order to win, she must beat all the other contestants in a competition of strength. Will Ahri come out on top? Will Ahri be able to win that prize? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Heya! I'm back writing Fanfiction again. I've revised Island of the Fox, and I'll be finally finishing it this time! Enjoy! :)

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Ahri x Talon

Island of the Fox

 **..** **ღ** **..**

Ahri sat alone at the counter of the bar, her fingertips barely clutching the top of the clear, liquid-filled glass. She took a swig of the amber-colored drink, feeling the fiery scotch make its way down her throat. A stray ice cube slipped itself between her lips and she ran her tongue all along the cool surface before she bit it, enjoying the loud crunch. She could see out of the corner of her eyes the men that watched her do this, with lecherous looks on their face. She simply ignored them, like usual.

Absentmindedly, Ahri played with her ball of essence, bouncing it between her nine soft, white tails, a habit she had picked up after waiting for games to start one too many times. Quickly, she drained her cup of the last remaining drops of content. The ice cubes clinked against her glass when she set the glass onto the counter, before shoving her chair back.

Her blithe feet hit the floor. The ears on the top of her head twitched as she spotted a colorful advertisement poster posted on the wall, adorned by lights. Curiosity sparked, and she made her way to the piece of paper fastened to the wall by a small dagger. _Interesting touch._ She pursed her lips together and twirled a strand of her jet-black hair between her nimble fingers as she quietly mused over the words printed on the advertisement.

 _Challenge the contest!_ It read. _Winner is sent on exotic trip to Ionian hot springs! Visit Room 103 for more details._ Ahri has always wanted to go to Ionia to visit the new hot springs. It had been a while since she had been able to visit her hometown. Plus, she heard from Leona that good things happened at the host springs. Pleasurable things.

Memorizing the room number, she turned towards the hallway of the Summoner's Lounge. _Room 130_ , she thought to herself as she stepped down the corridor, her feet making no sound on the plush carpet, which sank with every step she took.

Rather quickly, she reached her destination. The door to Room 103 was tall, and grand. It was immediately obvious to her that this room was one of importance. She placed a hand on the gold-colored metal door. It was cold to the touch.

Ahri pushed it lightly and it opened smoothly. She stepped in and exhaled a breath she wasn't aware that she had been holding as she took in her surroundings. Bright lights hung overhead and a foreign smell entered her nose. It was familiar to her, but she couldn't put a name to it. She did remember that it was usually reserved for the higher-ranked summoners. Was it… perfume? Ahri snapped herself out from her thoughts when she remembered that she was in a foreign place.

The room is startlingly gold and empty, save for a small brown desk that sits in the middle of the lavishly large room and a couple comfy looking chairs. A woman sat behind the counter, shuffling and moving papers around. She didn't even look up when Ahri approached the desk.

"Hello," Ahri said in her sultry voice. Still, the woman didn't look up. "Hello?" The fox tried again. A slight irritation crept into her voice. Ahri hated being ignored. The woman continued to refuse to respond. "Excuse me!" Ahri slammed a hand onto the desk.

"Yes? There is no need to be rude, you know." The woman finally spoke, with a clipped tone that only irritated Ahri further.

"No need?" Ahri bit her lip to keep from making a snarky comment. She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it a little, giving it an I-just-had-sex look to it. Her big, black orbs locked onto the woman's odd baby blues. "Whatever. Anyways," She paused, "I'm here for the contest." She pointed to one of the fliers that sat on the coffee-colored desk. Her face returned to its normal look: one of seduction and fox-like beauty.

The woman nodded and handed over a yellow sheet attached to a clipboard, and a sharp black pen. She gestured for Ahri to sit down, and fill it out. She sat, and scanned the questions. They were mostly simple ones, questions about factual information; she filled those out with ease.

And soon, Ahri reached the last question.

Her lips parted, and the pen unconsciously slipped into her mouth. She chewed on it, a horrible habit that she never bothered to break. _Why do you want to enter this contest?_ Well… She didn't really know. She didn't even know what the contest was about. She just wanted to win. Ahri wrote her answer truthfully, on the dotted line. _I don't know_. She hoped it'd be enough.

Ahri handed the clipboard to the woman, who accepted it with a quiet thank you. Ahri returned to the old chair, as she began to wait. She realized that she forgot to ask what the contest was about, as the information sheet had given no clues. She wondered what it could be.

A few minutes crept by before the woman spoke. "Ahri?" She called, prompting Ahri to stand up. "Please follow me. By the way, you may call me Summoner. Or Eliana. Whichever you prefer." Eliana continued to walk towards the northern wall of the room. Or so it seemed.

They reached a gold-painted wall, decorated heavily with tapestry and jewels. Eliana pushed aside the cloth, revealing a small, barely noticeable red button. Reaching out, she pressed it with one nicely manicured finger. There is a loud fissing sound before a hidden door reveals itself.

The two stepped inside. This door led to a long, hollow corridor. At the end, Ahri could just barely make out another door. Where was she going? What had she gotten herself into? New questions bombarded her mind. The hallway was making Ahri slightly claustrophobic, but Eliana seemed to have no problems with it. Ahri's hands entwined themselves with each other. Her mouth twisted into an unconscious frown. After what seems like an eternity, they reached the end.

There was no pushing of the button this time as they approached the silver, metallic door. It slid open by itself, and they stepped in. Ahri's jaw dropped.

They were standing in the middle of a fighting arena!

Everywhere, scattered about, were champions. Cloaked figures stood beside them, giving them a check-up of some sorts. It looks like seats are being set up. Ahri turns to Eliana. "Is this a fighting contest?" She asked the question that had been on her mind for a while.

She looked around at all the men she realized that she recognized. Jarvan IV, Xin Zhao, Garen… and more. Eliana nodded, not giving Ahri much comfort at all. She patted Ahri's shoulder and murmured half-hearted words of encouragement into her ear. She gave Ahri a little push towards the center of the arena. Ahri stepped into the wide, painted circle on the floor. She looked around, not sure of what to do. Somebody stumbled up to her.

"Hello," He muttered quietly. The arena was so loud, Ahri could barely hear him. She leaned towards him, taking in his light, clean scent.

"Pardon?"

"You're the newest addition to the contestants right?" She nodded. "I have to give you an exam…" The male summoner gestured to a nearby chair. She followed him, hoping to get more information about this event from him. He seemed friendly enough, and willing to talk. She smiled at him. Smiling always worked for her whenever she needed information.

"My name is Emil," He said, a small hint of a grin growing on his face. He took a red form of sorts from his pocket and he clipped it to a clipboard. Ahri waits patiently as he wrote on the form; Ahri assumed he was writing the necessary medical information. "Now, Ahri, I'm going to give you a full body check-up…" She nodded as Emil placed the board on his chair and stood up, moving behind the girl.

He put his hands on her long legs. "Is this… orthodox?" She asked, slightly hesitant.

"Mmm… Maybe," He answered with a mischievous grin. His shy demeanor from earlier was gone now, replaced by a confident man. _Was it just an act?_ Ahri wondered. His warm hands moved up and down her smooth, hairless legs, checking for "abnormalities".

Emil touched the inside of her thigh, and Ahri shivered. He moved higher as she locked her jaw to keep from moaning out loud. He moved away, and his hands found themselves just lightly crazing past her stomach. "Ma'am, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me. You seem to have a bit of a 'sexual' problem… But that's easily fixed. " He took her hand and pulled her into a nearby room.

He shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Actually fleshed this scene out this time around! Enjoy!

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Ahri

Island of the Fox

 **..** **ღ** **..**

The room was brightly lit. A silver light swung overhead silently. There were many counters and tables, making the room look like a nurse's office of some sort. Ahri spied a bed and sat down, biting her lip. Emil moved closer to her after locking the door behind him securely. "We don't have much time…" He whispered into her ear, making her giggle, as his warm breath tickled her earlobe. She nodded as he continued. "But I'll make you enjoy every moment of it." With that said, he moved away from her, trying to decide which piece of clothing he wanted to remove first. He picked her chest. Typical.

Emil's hands reached towards her top as Ahri's hands were pressed against the soft, freshly laundered sheets of the clean, white bed. Her tails were splayed out behind her. There was a seductive look in her eyes, one that screamed _take me, take me now!_ And that was exactly what Emil plans to do.

He grabbed the thin fabric of her top and she stared into his face. There was just something about this summoner that was different from the others. She could sense a difference in his soul.

She could feel her carnal instincts awakening, and heat rising throughout her body. Her shirt was peeled off her, and he could smell her sweet scent. It intoxicated him. He wanted so badly to feel her soft skin pressed against his lips. Emil felt a hunger for her…

But he could feel her hesitate.

"Is something…" He paused for a moment as he gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand. "Wrong?" He muttered as he squeezed, coaxing a small, unwilling moan from her lips. Emil pressed an eager finger on her thigh, not waiting for her answer. She was wet; completely and utterly turned on by the gorgeous man in front of her with the beautifully toned abs. His hand was delightfully warm.

Emil didn't even bother to take her black panties off. He pushed the crotch area to the side, revealing her pleasantly pink, meticulously-shaven lady parts. His mouth watered as he imagined what she tasted like, but he held back from licking her. Ahri's hands gripped onto the counter, as if for dear life itself. She looked incredibly sexy as she leaned against the smooth white piece of furniture.

"Ahh…" She let out a tiny gasp as Emil traced the lips of her vagina, intent on making the passion coiling inside of her stomach last as long as possible. He gently began to rub her clitoris in a circular motion, as she tried to keep from screaming out loud. She could feel her juices beginning to form. The bulge rock hard penis was incredibly obvious as it stuck out from underneath the black pants he wore.

Emil knelt to the ground, spreading Ahri's legs wider as he gazed at the pink sex. Unable to resist any longer, he pushed his mouth to it, reveling in the feminine moan she let out as he began to lick. The folds of her dress framed his face as he pressed his tongue to her clit, drawing circles around the sensitive nub.

He wanted to hear more of her exquisite voice, and wondered just how he was going to accomplish that. Smiling, he teased two fingers at the entrance to her pussy, simply toying with the fleshy cavern. She was so incredibly tight… He imagined it would feel amazing to be inside of her.

Ahri felt his fingers thrust into her, a move that had her shivering from pleasure. He curved his fingers as she was struck with an intense desire to rub her clit. But he took care of that for her, as his tongue rapidly danced on her clit. The combo was deadly, and he knew it.

The fox flung her head back as she raised her face to the ceiling, her lips parted to allow cries of joy to spill out. Her pussy started to throb, a drumming that matched her incredibly quick heartbeat. She was going to climax, and climax _hard._

Ahri screamed happily as a wave of liquid poured out of her onto Emil's tongue. Her body tensed as her heels arched, raising her body up. Her hands dug themselves into his hair, mussing it up. "Yes!" She cried as the Emil continued to play with her, drawing out her orgasm.

As Ahri's tremors began to subside, an announcement came on over the PA. "All participants in today's competition, please report to the main room."

Ahri's head snapped up as Emil pulled away. "I have to go!" She exclaimed as she fixed her panties and allowed her skirt to fall back into place.

"Wait!" He called, frustrated that she hadn't allowed him to have his own pleasure. But it was too late; Ahri was already out the door, leaving a very frustrated Emil with a raging hard on in the room.

Ahri walked back out into the arena, a part of her still wanting to be back inside the room, letting him fill her and please her completely. But she knew that she needed to focus on the battle. The battle came first. She wanted to win that trip to the hot springs!

Ahri smiled as she looked around the arena. She was ready for whatever competitor they could throw at her, her confidence was now renewed. Her tails slinked behind her as she stalked into the center of the large ring, looking for whoever was in charge.

"You look lost," A stern voice came from beside Ahri's ear. Ahri whirled around, and realized the voice belonged to a woman dressed in a crisp black suit. "Ahri, is it?" The sultry fox nodded in response. "Welcome to the League Battleground. I'm Amelia."

"Nice to meet you… Amelia. I have a couple questions… Are you in charge here? How does this work?"

"Well, we've got about twenty-six participants today competing in our battle competition. Basically, you will be pitted against each other and the winner of each individual round will climb the ladder to the very top, and the winner of that bracket will win the all-expenses-paid trip to the Ionian Hot Springs! Oh, and you lose a round if you're passed out or unable to stand within ten seconds." She spoke very quickly, and Ahri struggled to catch up to her fast words.

"Can I use any skills I wish?" Ahri's thoughts jumped to her charm spell. It would be extremely overpowered in _any_ 1v1. With that tool, it would be incredibly easy to win the tournament.

"Yes, you may. Good luck! We start in ten minutes." Amelia pointed towards a giant projector screen of some sort that was showing the match-ups. "This will tell you which room to go, for we will be having battles simultaneously. Looks like…" She looked at the screen. "You're in room twelve. You'd better hurry!"

Ahri thanked her before hurrying off to find room twelve.

She found herself in another long hallway with an incredible amount of doors on each side. There was a big number printed on every door, starting from one and going all the way to thirteen. Room twelve was almost at the very end, a blue door. Ahri made her way down quickly, and suddenly felt her heart begin to beat faster.

She pushed open the door.

She stepped into the bright light, as the sounds of the audience roared and cheered all around her.


	3. Chapter 3

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Ahri

Island of the Fox

 **..** **ღ** **..**

The momentary brightness blinded her for a second, as she was overtaken by the roaring of the crowd that had all their eyes on her. She blinked, attempting to regaining her composure.

"And here is the other competitor, Ahri!" A detached voice gave Ahri no time to react before introducing her to the cheering crowd. She took a few steps away from the door, towards the center of the room. _Oh Ionia. There are a lot of people!_

Out of habit, she raised a hand, running it through her black hair, smoothing it down. "The battle will begin in thirty seconds!" The announcer called, from high up on a balcony. Slightly panicked, Ahri looked across the room to find her competitor, standing on the opposite side. Her sharp, charcoal eyes spotted the champion. Garen. _Hopefully this will be an easy battle…_ She began to strategize in her head.

"The battle has begun!" Thirty seconds had passed by far too quickly.

Ahri sauntered towards the Demacian guard, a seductive look on her face. She could almost feel the heat of the hundreds of eyes on her. There were no minions to hide behind on this battleground, and she was not particularly used to that.

She sent out her orb, just barely missing Garen and his shiny Demcian armor. _Damn_. Garen smirked, before turning on his sword's special silencing ability and charging towards her with newly increased speed, effectively silencing her with a heavy blow before she had time to back away.

He began to spin, dealing an immense amount of damage to the petite fox girl. She hopped backwards once the silence is over, using her flash in the process. _Damn it,_ she thought as she cursed the loss of a precious emergency spell. _This isn't going to be as easy as I thought._ But she knew that Garen, no matter how tough he was, was still a man.

Ahri turned on her brightest smile.

"Hey… Gaaaren…" She stretched out his name over several syllables. The smug smile he previously had disappeared, to be replaced with a look of confusion. "You know…" She said this quietly, so no one else could hear. "You look really really good in that armor…" He had now adopted an incredibly odd look on his face. "But I bet you look even better without it…" She blew a kiss. Before Garen could dodge the projectile, it found its mark almost immediately.

Garen was overtaken by his carnal instincts and a dreamy, love-struck look came over his eyes as he began to walk harmlessly towards Ahri. The crowd of spectators were amazed, roaring as they watched the strong soldier become a weak boy in the matter of seconds.

Ahri giggled cutely before rushing towards Garen with her spirit rush, dealing out _tons of damage_. Tiny fires spiralled around her before locking onto him, as she fired the finishing blow: a well-aimed Orb of Deception. Garen fell to the ground, completely knocked out, and still with a dopey smile on his face. Ahri smiled innocently as she watched the paramedics take him away.

The announcer strode onto the battlefield. "Congratulations Ahri, you are the victor!" More cheers erupted from the crowd. "You'll be moving on to the next battle. Please, stay here and we will send the next competitor very soon."

A smile spread across Ahri's lips as she nodded and retreated to her space in front of the door she had previously entered from. She played idly with her orb and her tails, running her fingers along the smooth surface of the ball of spiritual energy. She yawned just as the door across the arena opened. A familiar face revealed itself. Her next enemy was Wukong, the Monkey King. _Easy peasy._

The rest of Ahri's battles went basically the same way. She charmed them. And then they lost. Now, an hour or so later, she was at the top of the ladder and the next competitor was bound to be a tough one. She was feeling a little nervous, wondering who in the world it was.

She felt tired already, but she still had some fight left in her. Ahri entertained the crowd as she waited for the competition by dancing a dance she had learned a while ago. She stopped immediately when the door slid smoothly open.

A cloaked figure walked in. Ahri recognized the red and blue coloring almost immediately. This man was part of Noxus' underworld. His name was whispered in fear almost everywhere. And Ahri personally knew how scary he could be from the battles on the rift.. Ah… _Talon._

Every time Ahri had fought against Talon, she lost most of the time. The odds were stacked against her and they both knew it. But still, despite knowing this, she put on a brave face and stepped closer to him. He raised his head and his cold, piercing gaze met hers.

Her composure was shattered almost immediately by his stoic eyes, devoid of mercy and compassion. Ahri stumbled a bit, managing to steady herself. Her face was red with embarrassment because she had a great amount of pride and hated being judged by anyone, especially a big crowd.

Talon smirked when he noticed her crimson face, a truly menacing look for his features. He could already see her lying on the ground, completely knocked out. Talon did want to go to the hot springs, for he hadn't had a vacation in _forever._ After all, killers had to have vacations too.

As he stared at Ahri, he began to think. He hated to admit it to himself, but he found Ahri's elusive charm slightly attractive. _I do wonder what she would look like naked…_

Ahri could tell from Talon's expression that he was either a) imagining her naked or b) imagining her naked _and_ having sex with him. "Men," She muttered bitterly underneath her breath.

Ahri turned to face him once more, ready to use her orb when she realized he was no longer standing in front of her. Before she had any time to look around, she felt a silver blade at her throat. It was ice cold to the touch, and reminded her of death. She couldn't scream, for she was literally silenced with fear.

Her fingers started to tremble as her eyes darted from side to side rapidly. The crowd roared, on the edge of their seats watching the final battle. Silver blades glistened and a millisecond before she can feel them rake across her smooth skin, she felt the silence lift. With lightning speed, she sent out a quick charm, hitting him square between the eyes.

The blades clattered to the concrete floor, and he harmlessly dropped his arms to his side. Ahri sent out her orb, damaging him somewhat, but not nearly enough as she would have liked. Talon snarled and a blade whizzed across the side of her arm. She felt a flash of pain and then red liquid began to ooze out of the wound. She clutched it painfully. "Ouch," She mumbled as she stared once more into his eyes. _Strange._ She mused in her mind. _I hit him with charm. Did it not work?_ She decided to try again.

"Talon!" A hoarse voice called from the audience, distracting Talon as he looked towards the seats for the man who had called his name. It sounded so much like General Du Couteau.

Ahri saw her opening and seized it. Once more, she blew her poisoned kiss, one which hits him in the chest, this time finally rendering him helpless. She began her combo, starting with the rush again. But, just as Ahri was finishing her third dash, she noticed Talon break free from the charm.

At this point, she was already too close to him and she had no more spirit rushes left. It was too late to back away. Talon dropped his blade and his bare fist flew towards Ahri as she sent out one last orb. Ahri collapsed, unconscious from his blow. Not a second passed before Talon also fell beside her, completely spent.

The announcer walked onto the field and inspected the two contestants. "Well… It looks like we have a tie!" She put a well-manicured finger to her cheek and tapped it as she thought of a solution. "They shall both be the victors of this contest. That will be the only fair resolution. Good game, well played! Thank you for watching!" More cheering from the audience followed this announcement.

The buzz of the crowd only grew louder as they discussed among themselves the results of the battle and how they could see Ahri's panties as she was unconscious and lying on her side. They piled out of the seats, as paramedic summoners escorted Ahri and Talon to the infirmary.

"Ugh… Where am I?" Ahri awoke with a start, her ears twitching furiously and her midnight black hair flying wildly around her face. She looked around as she sat up, taking in the white bed, white walls, and medical equipment. Her arm was bandaged carefully. _Ow._ Ahri gingerly touched her head, in the place where Talon had hit her yesterday. _Oh. Talon! The contest! Who won the contest?!_

"You both did." Amelia walked in, and Ahri realized that she had said the last part out loud. "You'll both be going to the Hot Springs, so congratulations! You'll be riding in a machine that Viktor has generously built for us. I cannot guarantee a smooth ride." She let out a small laugh. "Rest up! You'll leave tomorrow at six. All your clothes have been brought here." She waved in a friendly manner before leaving.

Ahri nodded, a slight smile on her face. She fell back onto her pillow and closed her eyes, dreaming of her peaceful homeland of Ionia and how she was going to see it again soon.

Talon reacted differently when he received the news. "What do you mean, we _both_ won?! I don't want to go anywhere with that… _girl!"_ He snarled viciously. Amelia looked unfazed as she continued to explain things to him patiently. He continued to protest. Finally, she threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Do you not want the trip then?" She was completely fed up with repeating the same thing over and over.

Talon, still scowling, thought it over and finally conceded the fight. "Yeah, yeah, fine, I'll go… I can't let her win anyways," He mumbled angrily. Amelia looked satisfied as she turned and left him without so much as a second glance. "Damn it," He curses as he buried his head into his arms.

Ahri was all packed and ready the next day at five forty five in the morning. She waited outside, next to the door of the hospital for her ride to the flying aircraft. Five minutes later, the doors slid open and Talon stepped out, dressed in his usual hood and cape. Ahri restrained herself from snorting at how ridiculous he looked, with an awkward white bandage tied around his torso. She knew that she was the one responsible for that injury, and she was glad she was. He really was a cocky SOB. "Talon," She acknowledged as she turned from him to look at the pristine blue sky once more.

"Ahri." He nodded once in her direction. He gripped onto his bag carefully, as if he were afraid that she will steal it somehow. Ahri noticed this, and scoffed quietly. Not a second too soon, a black car-like vehicle pulled up beside the two champions and Amelia stepped out. She greeted them warmly.

"Hello!" She was all smiles. "Come along, we must get going or they will leave without us! Don't mind the vehicle, it's all made by Viktor so, it's a tad funny-looking and kind of bumpy." A worried look crossed Ahri's face. "Oh, no, it's perfectly safe, don't fret, my dear!" Amelia reassured gently. And then they were off, driving towards the flying aircraft that would take them to Ionia.

About half an hour later, they arrived at a great big empty field. A few feet away, a huge aircraft sat. _Holy crap._ Ahri was stunned as she looked at the monstrosity before her. She had never seen anything like this before! And it did not look safe in the slightest.

Slowly, she followed Amelia and Talon up a ramp into the side of the machine. There was no talking at all, and there was no sound, save for the steady clacking of Amelia's heels as she walked on the metal ramp. Inside, it was actually quite nice, and quite spacious. There were individual sections, similar to first-class on a plane.

Ahri picked a seat on the right side of the aircraft and sat down. Amelia informed them that they will be taking off in ten minutes. Talon settled down in a seat on the left side, parallel to Ahri's. He closed his eyes, and attempted to drift off before they leave ground because secretly, he was afraid of flying.

Not that he'd ever admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights in the aircraft slowly turned on as the night sky grew darker and darker.

It was incredibly hot inside, and Talon had already taken off his hood, but he still felt overheated. Oh, Noxus, he knew that he had no other choice but to take off his armor. Off it went, revealing his sculpted upper body. All that extensive training had really paid off, in more ways than one. He sighed as he attempted to fall asleep, not wanting to make any conversation.

Ahri had noticed.

She looked over subtly, taking in his perfect abs and chiselled arms. _Damn!_ Ahri couldn't help but think. She began to feel a little tingling down there, something she never thought would happen. Her eyes didn't leave his faux-sleeping face. He really was handsome without that hood covering his face.

The tremors grew stronger and she could feel her libido acting up. She realized that she couldn't stay here any longer, or she might do something she would regret. Sitting up, Ahri made her way to the washroom. She was surprised to find a rather nice place. It was pretty big, complete with a shower and a plush chair.

Little packages in colorful wrappers sat on the counter beside the sink and she inspected it carefully. She sat down in the nearby chair as she pulled an electric toothbrush out of one purple and blue package. _What is this?_ She wondered. She had never seen anything like this before, for it was a "summoner toiletry".

There were two small buttons on the toothbrush and curious, she pressed one. It began to hum, causing Ahri to drop it in surprise. "Ah!" She let out a quiet squeal. The brush, still vibrating, dropped onto her crotch area.

Ahri reached down to get it, but the second she did, she nudged it aside. It moved a tiny bit and rubbed against her clit. "Oooh!" Now _this_ was interesting…

The vibrating contraption continued to hum as she moaned quietly. Her legs began to spread as she moved the toothbrush across her nub. An image of Talon entered her mind. He, and his perfect, beautiful body. Liquids began to seep through the thin fabric of her white panties, making them slightly see-through. Reaching inside of her panties, she rubbed a finger across her pussy, tracing it and gathering some of the liquid on her finger before bringing it to her mouth.

Ahri slipped her finger in between her lips, savoring the taste of herself. "Ah!" She cried out in surprise when she accidentally pressed the second button on the toothbrush. It began to move erratically, the speed increasing crazily.

She shut her eyes as she imagined Talon's fingers at her weak place, touching her, and bringing her to orgasm. Her fingers clutched her left thigh and held it high as her moans grew louder and louder. The scent of sex filled the air, and she reveled in it.

Quick flashes of lightning shot up Ahri's spine, sending shivers all throughout her thin body. Her fingers clamped onto the skin of her thigh, leaving angry red marks almost instantly. She could feel her orgasm rising, and rising fast. Unintelligible sounds came from her mouth, sounds that she couldn't control any longer.

The heat inside her was rising, growing to a scorching level almost instantly. The vibration felt so amazing on her clit, a tiny bit painful, but the pain was worth the pleasure. She pulled the crotch of her panties aside hurriedly. Her fingers began to rub her clit so furiously that she could barely breathe for the wave of pleasure threatened to engulf her whole. Ahri's face was contorted into one of complete and utter bliss.

The volume of her moans rose rapidly, as the thought that someone might hear her slipped her mind, completely overtaken by sexual pleasure. Her brain lost the ability to focus on anything else other than the pleasure that she was now feeling. "Haah!" Her high-pitched voice pierced the steady humming of her make-shift sex toy.

Just as she reached the tip of orgasmic pleasure, she began to imagine his lips on hers, his tongue entwined with hers. As she slipped her toothbrush into her pussy, her mind imagined that it was his large penis pumping into her.

With a scream, she came violently, cum spilling onto the chair. As her pussy throbbed, her brain started working again.

"Oh no." She murmured quietly, a huge contrast to her shrieks earlier. "Did I just touch myself to the thought of Talon?" Though she didn't want to admit it, she knew the answer was a loud and resounding yes. Her core throbbed rapidly, as her heart pounded in her ears. Her tails spread out on the chair, and the soft fur rubbed against her smooth cheek.

A knock sounded on the door before she could collect all of her thoughts.

"Ahri? Are you alright? You've been in there for quite a while." Amelia's familiar voice rang out. Ahri sat up immediately, suddenly feeling quite ashamed.

"Ah? Y-yes, I'm fine," Ahri answered, her face red with embarrassment. "I'll be out in a minute!" She added. She heard the woman leave, and cleaned herself and the chair off. She pushed open the door, her body still trembling slightly from the intense orgasms she had experienced just a few minutes ago.

Nevertheless, Ahri tried to act normal when she reached her seat, hoping that Talon wouldn't notice her shaky steps. His top was still off, and although she tried not to look at him, it was difficult for her to tear her eyes away from that piece of eye candy that sat just a few feet away.

In an attempt to re-focus, Ahri looked at the pocket in front of her that contained many curious summoner items. There was a bottle of water, which Ahri took eagerly for her throat was parched. Halfway through draining the bottle, a recorded voice came over the built-in announcement system.

"Hello. You will reach your destination in approximately five hours." It woke Talon up and he opened an eye to see who had been speaking.

 _Five hours huh…_ Ahri thought. _Might as well take a nap._ And with that, she closed her eyes and as she was tired, she drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

Talon watched her, thinking of how beautiful she looked.

The aircraft dropped.

Ahri's eyes blinked open, and she jumped to her feet. Talon was also alert, looking around. She looked out the window but it offered nothing, as everything was pitch black. Panicked, she looked at the clock that hung on the front wall. Ten o'clock. They were still far from Ionia.

Amelia ran in. "We're crashing!" She cried desperately.

Ahri's eyes widened.

"Crashing?!" She and Talon exclaimed at the same time.

Amelia nodded furiously. "One of the engines failed and I'm really not sure where we're going to land. But we're near a string of islands, so hopefully on one of them!"

Ahri sat down onto her chair, brain working like crazy. Crash. Possible death. Stranded on island. These were the only things that echo in her mind. _I don't want to die!_ Ahri furiously crushed a conjured ball of essence.

Talon stared at nothing, as he played with a blade, running his fingers along each curved edge. _How the hell is he so calm?!_ Ahri wondered, completely panicking.

The plane dropped violently. Ahri's stomach went with it. Amelia had gone off to who-knows-where. They were stuck on this aircraft.

And there was nowhere to go except down.


End file.
